


One of Many

by NamelessMoogle



Series: 100 ways to say I LOVE YOU [6]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Light Angst, Male Friendship, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessMoogle/pseuds/NamelessMoogle
Summary: A new variable entered Yosuke’s life on the first day of his second year in high school: another boy from the big city.





	One of Many

**Author's Note:**

> 6\. "Have a good day at work."

There had never been a moment when Yosuke Hanamura was happy to work at Junes. His father had him “help out” at the mall before the teen was aware of the minimum wage. By the time Yosuke was paid above the minimum wage, he had long accustomed to being on call, in case someone failed to show up just as a big sale had begun.

It didn’t help that Inaba was such a small town that there was practically nothing for a high school student to do after school other than working part-time. While Yosuke found school life pretty damn boring, he could at least put up with it because everyone else had to deal with it too. However, he couldn’t say the same about Junes, being the one part-time worker who could never ditch his shift and quit.

A new variable entered Yosuke’s life on the first day of his second year in high school: another boy from the big city. Souji Seta’s presence in Yasogami High was nothing short of an anomaly, with the grey hair and the city accent making him stand out even more among the townspeople. Soon, the few decent clubs in the school sought Souji out, which resulted in him joining several, and thus becoming more _accessible_ to the student body.

Although Yosuke didn’t know why, he was among those who wanted to be friends with Souji. It was by pure luck that Souji stumbled into the TV world through the large television at Junes along with Yosuke: if not for that incident, Yosuke wouldn’t have become friends with the coolest guy in Inaba.

Things seemed more fun, if somewhat strange, for a day or so, until Yosuke faced **himself** , of all people in the world. Then, it was none other than Souji Seta who ended up saving Yosuke from the Shadow who wouldn’t shut up about things not even Yosuke was fully aware of. As Teddie knew next to nothing about what it was like to live as a teenager in the middle of nowhere, though he had been present during the encounter with Shadow Yosuke, Souji was the only one who was aware of Yosuke’s “ugly side,” even as the Investigation Team formed and grew.

It was too fucking bad that Yosuke was just one of the numerous people wanting to spend time with Souji.

“Hey, Partner. Wanna hang out after school?”

“I’m sorry, Yosuke, but I already have plans for today.”

Such conversations took place between them so often that Yosuke wasn’t sure if he even had the rights call Souji _Partner_. Nevertheless, he had no choice but to give Souji a rain check and say goodbye for the time being.

“Alright. I guess I’ll go to Junes instead, then.”

“See you tomorrow, Yosuke. Have a good day at work.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Scream at me about my little fics](https://twitter.com/namelessmoogle1).


End file.
